


Обратная сторона луны

by eddiedelete



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Шесть лет назад именно Ханбин нашел его в заброшенном заповеднике - хлюпкого волчонка, не способного залечить раны, не способного самостоятельно перевоплотиться обратно в человека, и помог вылезти из шкуры. А теперь без Ханбина хочется лезть из кожи вон и бежать до самой луны.
Kudos: 4





	Обратная сторона луны

**Author's Note:**

> типа ау - тин вульф  
> присутствует чжевон (который one)

**#np tidus - see you there**

Март никогда не приходит один. За ним плетутся холод, одиночество и Tidus на репите. Бобби тоже плетётся, едва переставляет ноги, ступая по смазанной лунным светом тропе, хотя все его существо требует сейчас перекинуться и бежать. Но он не хочет падать на четыре лапы, потому что и без того падает, и это падение такое же бесконечное, как грёбаный март. Предки конкретно проебались, когда назначили его первым месяцем весеннего квартала, именно так ведь и начинаются хуёвые фильмы, книги, песни. Разве весна не должна начинаться с красивых тихих нот, например, как Runaway Канье Уэста? Весной должно быть тепло и сухо, а сухо почему-то только во рту. 

Полная луна выглядывает из-за высоких деревьев, и у Бобби нет больше сил ей противостоять. Словно ему снова шестнадцать, и он только-только учится заново быть человеком, но в полнолуние контроль слетает, будто шаткая программная система. Бобби воет – сначала про себя, потом во всю пасть, на автомате скидывает одежду, и спустя вечность мучений и боли обрастает шерстью. А вот было бы здорово, если бы он обрастал корой и деревенел... Последняя мысль обрывается, когда он приземляется на лапы и срывается в бег. 

Утром идёт мелкий дождь. Жутко холодно, такое мерзкое состояние, именно поэтому Бобби иногда не любит быть человеком. Мёрзнуть, чувствовать босыми ногами колючие ветки, влюбляться – отвратительно же. 

После получаса хождения по лесу, вещи и телефон, брошенные в момент обращения, находятся на тропинке. Музыка не играет, но зарядка ещё осталась. На экране высвечиваются пропущенные звонки и двадцать четыре непрочитанных сообщения. Звонили Юнхён и Чжинхван, писал Донхёк. От Ханбина ни одного значка. Наверное, всю ночь провёл с Чжевоном...И, нет, Бобби не станет додумывать. 

Шесть лет назад именно Ханбин нашел его в заброшенном заповеднике - хлюпкого волчонка, не способного залечить раны, не способного самостоятельно перевоплотиться обратно в человека, и помог вылезти из шкуры. А теперь без Ханбина хочется лезть из кожи вон и бежать до самой луны. Может быть, только там Бобби сможет остановиться.

\- Ну, ты и урод, - в привычной приветливой манере встречает Чжунэ, когда Бобби переступает порог, закрывает за собой дверь и скидывает кроссовки. Он смотрит на кислую мину Чжунэ, на застывшего в нелепом розовом фартуке Чану с кексами в руках, и в этот момент его резко отпускает. 

Вот он - дом.

*** 

Когда Бобби заново приспосабливался к человеческой жизни и еще не до конца умел контролировать моменты обращения, в полнолуние Ханбин закрывался с ним в комнате, плотно зашторивал окна и всячески отвлекал. Иногда он играл на пианино. Как-то Ханбин нашёл на ютубе парня, который сыграл число Пи, присвоив каждой цифре своё значение в ля-миноре. Ханбин переигрывал мелодию, применяя собственные значения к числовой последовательности. Удивительно, но это действительно расслабляло. Ханбин был в восторге и верил, что дело именно в музыке и в математике.

Поэтому каждое полнолуние -

Ханбин включал Radiohead и рассказывал про отсылку песни 2+2=5 к книге Оруэлла. Что-то про иррациональность и двоемыслие. Бобби читал не так много, поэтому не всегда понимал суть изложенного.

Ханбин ставил Masego и рассказывал про открытие последнего самого большого простого числа.   
\- ...такое число делится только на себя и на единицу, и это... Как метафора? Бесконечность таких чисел не доказана, поэтому…

Бобби лежал на полу, слушал музыку, Ханбина, чувствовал всем телом луну, но не вставал и не прыгал с воем в окно. Было спокойно - Ханбин ведь рядом, и магия, которой он искрился, не позволяла луне пробиться сквозь шторы. Сквозь кожу. 

А потом у Ханбина появился новый волчонок.  
Это было несправедливо и нездорово – со стороны Бобби – ревновать и хотеть человека только себе, потому что в магии хранителей нуждалось много потерянных существ. Но Бобби нуждался в самом Ханбине. В его игре на пианино, рассказах и взгляде, в котором никогда не было ни осуждения, ни разочарования.

***

Когда-то Коперник разрушил геоцентрическую систему Птолемея, а спустя полвека Бобби разрушает свою собственную. Но он не знает как с этим бороться - с чувством потери. Ханбин никогда ничего не обещал, и от этого больнее всего. 

Бобби медленно тянет колу из трубочки и наблюдает за посетителями бара. Ему хорошо здесь - в целом, но больше всего Бобби понравилось бы сидеть дома, попивая имбирный чай, чтобы у апатии было больше места развернуться и станцевать свой победный танец. А тут... Она топчется на месте и никак не подойдёт ближе. Факт её присутствия заставляет Бобби вжаться в кресло сильнее и ментально поджать хвост.

Чжунэ, сидящий по соседству, раздражает. Бобби чувствует его магию, как она незаметно искрится и успокаивает, на самом деле, но бесится Бобби из-за того, что ощущает себя ребёнком под присмотром няни, хотя должно быть наоборот.

\- Да ну блять, хватить фонить своей тупой грустью, - как обычно, очень тактично. Чжунэ держит бокал с красным сухим и выглядит как аристократ в первом поколении. А ещё он беспокоится. Вопреки сказанным словам. Ещё бы - за пять лет Бобби ни разу не срывался, а тут рецидив. Словно когда-то давно он удачно выстрелил, но спустя время пуля обогнула пространство и долетела до Бобби обратно. И как итог - тяжёлое ранение личности. Лечить-то как? И лечится ли вообще? Окей, это утрированная драматичность, но что поделать?

\- Он вернётся, - уверенно говорит Чжунэ, смотря сквозь Бобби. Его уверенность непоколебима. Бобби даже завидует. В смысле он верит, что они дороги Ханбину. Ханбин - хранитель их стаи, в конце концов. Он выкупил Донхёка из подпольных боев, помог Чжинхвану и Бобби выбраться из шкур. Спас Юнхёна от ликвидаторов, а Чжунэ от взбушевавшейся в нём чёрной магии. Приютил Чану, возможно, последнего из рода лисьих.

С Ханбином они обрели дом и семью. 

\- Вернётся, - глухо повторяет Бобби. 

Да, он верит, что они дороги Ханбину, они - его семья. Но ведь даже с семьей расстаются, когда встречают кого-то особенного. Бобби не хочет думать, что Чжевон особенный, но Ханбин не живёт дома пятый месяц, и единственное место, где они с ним встречаются - этот бар.

Присутствие Ханбина всегда действовало на Бобби сильнее, чем на остальных ребят, поэтому когда хранитель останавливается у их столика, у Бобби на пару секунд останавливается дыхание, и обе его сущности синхронно замирают. Бобби чувствует себя странно, словно он за поясом Койпера, где-то рядом с Плутоном, но никак не на Земле. Вышвырнуло из зоны комфорта, сдавило грудную клетку и простреливает между лопатками. Ощущения, конечно, фантомные, но этого достаточно. Отмирает Бобби только тогда, когда Чжунэ невесомо касается пальцами пальцев Ханбина, и их обоих легко бьёт током.

\- Нет ничего прекраснее разницы потенциалов, - говорит Ханбин, улыбаясь. Чжунэ не улыбается, но в его взгляде столько любви, она бьёт набатом по вискам. Это не та любовь, что испытывает Бобби, но по зависимости - аналогичная. Чжунэ сложно без хранителя, и вероятность его срыва тоже высока.

\- Хей, а ты чего завис? - обращается Ханбин к Бобби, присаживаясь рядом. Он гладит его по волосам, и потенциалам без разницы - током не бьёт, а вот сердце бьётся сильнее. Как же это работает? Дело в магии? В музыке и математике? Или всё вместе - неотделимо?

Потом всё происходит по отыгранному сценарию. Они обсуждают незначительную бытовуху. Что там произошло за последний месяц? Донхёк устроился на работу. Чану научился печь кексы. Чжинхван с Юнхёном иногда поют в подземных переходах. Чжунэ записался в тренажерный зал (и на этом его энтузиазм закончился). Бобби учится играть на гитаре. Вместе пересматривают Стар трек с первого сезона.  
(Все скучают) - этого они, конечно же, не говорят.

Ханбин ничего не рассказывает, только слушает. И этого достаточно - он рядом, словно никогда не уходил. 

А потом появляется Чжевон, и внимание Ханбина резко переключается. Выглядит Чжевон по-прежнему плохо - худой, жутко бледный, с темными мешками под глазами. В таком виде он больше походит на тень. Бобби едва не завывает. Почему этому парню не становится лучше? Сколько ещё должно пройти времени, чтобы он обрёл спокойствие и смог жить без участия Ханбина? И...запинается об эту мысль. Бобби потребовался год, чтобы полностью научиться справляться в полнолуние без хранителя. И всего пять месяцев, чтобы этот контроль без него потерять. 

Ханбин поднимается, хватает Чжевона крепко за руку и, извиняясь, прощается. В первый день после полной луны всё ещё тяжело. Видимо, и в остальные дни для Чжевона тоже не проще. 

После ухода Ханбина глаза Чжунэ стекленеют. Он медленно допивает вино. Пальцы, которыми Чжунэ обхватил бокал, искрятся интенсивнее, и это не самая приятная энергия - тревожная. Бобби ничего не говорит, когда бокал рассыпается осколками на пол, потому что понимает. Если бы он мог, то тоже рассыпался бы. 

Апатия обгоняет и встречает на пороге, а Бобби не сопротивляется. Заваривает, как хотел, имбирный чай, включает телевизор для фона и мирно садится на диван наблюдать за её танцами. У него есть голова, руки, ноги тоже на месте, но в остальном он безбожно разобран. Только через полчаса Бобби замечает, что сидит не один. Донхёк и Чану прижались по бокам, Юнхён устроился на полу, Чжинхван и Чжунэ расселись по креслам. За окном темно, льёт настолько сильно, что вода превращается в стену. Бобби греет пальцы об чашку, хотя в этом нет смысла, чай давно остыл, но ему всё равно тепло. И отчаянно грустно.

Вот он - дом. 

Просто не вся семья в сборе.


End file.
